Spiriav ro Deaavh
by Tyler Nox
Summary: The Covenant called the Spartans, Demons. An insult, but one attached with a modicum of respect. They called him Spiriav ro Deaavh, a name taken from their ancient scriptures meaning Angel of Death.


**Disclaimer1: I own neither Halo or Harry Potter. They are the property of 343 Industries and J.K Rowling.**

 **Dislaimer2: I do not own the cover picture however, I did edit it. The original belongs to Gameloft.**

* * *

Prologue

 **1800 Hours, October 24, 2539 (Military Calendar)**

 **Epsilon Eridani System, Debriefing Room, Planet Reach**

The man watched carefully with folded arms from the other side of the one-way mirror. Inside, a red-headed Lieutenant sat across from a green-armored titan of a soldier. The man reached over to flick a switch on the wall and the voices from within the room came across speakers.

" _Good morning, Master Chief. My name is Lieutenant Prewett."_

The titan spoke, " _Sir."_

" _Let's go over the events of three days ago on the planet Kholo. For the record, that would be on October the twenty-first, year twenty-five-thirty-nine_." The Master Chief shifted in reply but said nothing. " _Why were you on the planet?"_

 _"Our ship,_ Shadow of Darkness _, was ferrying us from a previous mission. We needed to refuel."_

" _Why planet Kholo?"_

" _It was chosen for its remoteness._ " The Lieutenant gestured for the Master Chief to elaborate. " _We were at an orbiting refueling station when the Covenant entered the system. They destroyed the few small military ships around the planet and our own ship was disabled. We proceeded to make an emergency landing on the ground_."

" _You then made contact with the Prowler_ Merlin's Staff _, correct?"_

" _They made contact with us, sir. They were in distress and besieged by the Covenant. Their own crew had activated a beacon and we responded. Blue Team and what was left of the crew of_ Shadow of Darkness _decided to help them as their ship was the only one with a Shaw-Fujikawa drive that we knew of."_

" _What was the Covenant situation at the time?"_

" _Several channels reported dropships landing troops."_

The Lieutenant shuffled through a folder of papers on front of him and pulled out one, " _This is an after-action report of the Battle of Kholo. Covenant ground forces were in fact deployed to the surface. They were then withdrawn two days later to clear the way for an orbital bombardment_."

" _Your information sounds correct to my knowledge, sir."_

" _Then let's continue. What happened after you rescued the crew of_ Merlin's Staff _?"_

The Master Chief, who had had yet to move from a perfect-posture position since the beginning of the debriefing suddenly shifted, almost uncomfortably.

 **"** _Master Chief?"_

" _There are some unexplainable events, sir. Ones I have yet to understand._ "

" _That's why I'm here Master Chief. I'll provide any explanations."_

" _The CO of_ Merlin's Staff _was a Commander Prewett. You share his last name, sir—you even look alike_."

The man outside of the room narrowed his eyes. The pair were getting off subject and now the Lieutenant looked uncomfortable. Even as the man watched, a bead of sweat dripped off the red-head and rolled down the back of his neck.

The Lieutenant gave a nervous laugh, " _Unfortunately, I do not have a brother…I 've always wanted a sibling though."_

The man shook his head and grabbed the microphone in front of him. "Please stay on track Lieutenant Prewett."

The titan didn't so much as jump at hearing his voice. The Lieutenant however, straightened up. " _Yes, sir. Please continue, Master Chief."_

" _There was another officer as well, a Lieutenant Harry. He took control of the ground situation and two objectives were created. The first was to protect Merlin's Staff in order for its crew to get it in the air. The second was to rescue a Section Director."_

" _A Section Director?"_

" _ONI Section M's, sir. The crew of Merlin's Staff were part of ONI's Section M. Their Section Director, a man named Albus Dumbledore, had gone out of contact."_

" _Have you had any prior experience dealing with Section M? How did you even know they were ONI?"_

" _I have had no prior experience with Section M but their verification codes checked out. The senior staff of_ Shadow of Darkness _were all dead, sir. I was obligated to lead the survivors and our goal was to get off the planet before the Covenant glassed it._ Merlin's Staff _we believed to be our best bet. We gathered a few civilians along the way but the Covenant were everywhere. After the two missions were outlined, I left Blue Team with_ Merlin's Staff _and went with Lieutenant Harry to rescue the Section Director."_

The Lieutenant's eyes were narrowed now, " _Both of the Commanding Officers left the group?'_

" _Yes. We needed as many as possible to stay with Merlin's Staff. However, they were not left without a command. Commander Prewett stayed along with my own capable second in command, S-104."_

 _"I have been briefed of the details involving their mission. I would like you to talk me through yours."_

 _"This is where it gets strange, sir. I would like to say that Lieutenant Harry is a good soldier, sir. He fights as well as any Spartan."_

The man outside snapped his fingers: yes, that's what the titan was, a Spartan.

" _A compliment I'm sure."_ The Lieutenant responded.

" _There was an…energy to him."_

 _"Pardon?"_

The Spartan looked stumped before perking up, " _Have you ever stood by a Pelican as it lifts off?"_

" _Yes."_

 _"It was like that. As if the very air was alive around him. He was strange, sir. He …teleported the pair of us to a location I later learned was Manchester."_

 _"Manchester?"_ The Lieutenant jotted the name down on a piece of paper.

" _The planet Kholo consists of one major city surrounded by several smaller farming settlements, Manchester is one of them. There, we located the Section Director. How he knew he was there, I do not know but he had been taken captive along with a little girl by the Covenant."_

There was more shuffling of papers and the Lieutenant pulled out a blue one, " _Let the record show that it was a prototype-teleporter developed by Section M."_

 _"Lieutenant Harry called it apparating, sir."_

 _"I've never heard of that term, Master Chief. The papers in front of me say it was a prototype-teleporter."_ There was a matter-of-fact tone to the Lieutenant's voice and the Spartan became silent. The Lieutenant looked flustered after a minute and offered the blue paper to the Spartan, " _There's even a detailed schematic here…"_

" _It was uncomfortable. I felt as if I'd been squeezed into a tube."_ The Spartan interjected.

The Lieutenant laughed nervously once more, " _How about we just continue. What was your plan to rescue the director?"_

 _"It wasn't much of one, sir. Lieutenant Harry was the Commanding officer and he wanted to attack straight on."_

 _"Two humans, taking on how many Covenant?"_ The Lieutenant asked skeptically.

" _Nearly five-hundred, sir."_

The man outside frowned, they were moving toward subjects that didn't need to be brought up at all.

" _That's rather long odds it seems; even if you are a Spartan. And this Lieutenant Harry, you described him as on par with a Spartan. You—"_

Nope, no more. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but any further questions regarding Lieutenant Harry are to be avoided. He is a classified asset."

The statement drove the Lieutenant into an awkward silence but the Spartan broke it by continuing as if nothing had happened. " _Lieutenant Harry and I carried out our plan to attack head on. We were successful and managed to secure the Section Director and the girl._ "

The Lieutenant managed to speak, " _That's it? Anything strange occur? Anything you can't explain?"_

 _"Sir,_ every _single projectile aimed at me by the Covenant was deflected."_

 _"Your MJOLINR armor is the most advanced military hardware ever created— "_

The Spartan interrupted and the man outside clenched his fists. Both of them were getting highly agitated and the man could feel the tension even from his position on the outside.

" _It wasn't my armor, sir. A dome of light surrounded myself and the Lieutenant. It turned away three Elites' energy swords upon contact. No energy shield I've seen in the field is even close to being that effective. There was also Lieutenant Harry's lack of weapon—he wasn't carrying any. However, there were jets of light which flew from his hands. What explanation do you have for that, sir?"_

The man outside whispered a word and the occupants of the room visibly calmed. The Lieutenant took a deep breath, " _More prototypes, Master Chief. An energy shield in development along with a pulse weapon. The blueprints are here and they were cleared for use due to the situation."_

The Spartan was quiet and the man outside reached for the microphone, "I think that's everything, Master Chief. As of now, anything concerning this operation with Section M is classified. You are not to speak of it, understood?"

The Spartan looked at the window, " _Yes, sir."_

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are dismissed." The Spartan nodded, stood up, and was about to leave when the man on the outside remembered something, "Spartan-117, the girl. What was her name?"

" _Hermione. Hermione Granger, sir."_ The Spartan replied before exiting.

A moment of silence passed and then the Lieutenant got up and turned to face the window. He looked at it questioningly, " _Sir? Am I all done here?"_

 _"_ Yes. You did well. Now there's one last thing— _obliviate."_

* * *

 **Author's Note1: Inspired from the reactions I received with Section M. Note that I will be following the timeline of the Halo books closely. As for Harry Potter canon, that's completely out the window.**

 **Author's Note2: Rewritten from the previous scripted version. The dialogue remains unchanged except for the end where I added a little extra treat.**


End file.
